


Heavenly Way To Die

by Sluug



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ghost!Mikey, Ghosts, I don't know what the fuck this is, Vampires, this isn't really a fanfic i just had gerard and mikey in mind while writing it, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluug/pseuds/Sluug
Summary: Today is the day when he is finally gonna die.





	Heavenly Way To Die

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i wrote this but yeah read it i guess

It’s almost morning, with still the same fucking sun rising like every fucking day.  
The same sun he hasn’t been able to feel for fucking three hundred years or some other long fucking time.  
He sighs, knowing he shouldn’t be here, feeling old and tired.  
He should be going to bed in his dark and humid basement but fuck it.   
He is so done,  
done with his teeth always being red, done with the fact that it’s been like twenty five years since he last had a conversation with someone desides his dead brother, done with never having the sweet relief of sleeping,   
done with being a fucking vampire.  
Today is the day when he is finally gonna die.  
He thought about it lots of time before, but first he had to stay for his brother and when he died, he stayed to keep company to his fucking ghost.  
But he can’t do it anymore, he just wants to feel the warmth on his grey skin before he goes join his ghost sibling in the void.  
Maybe vampires can’t be ghosts, maybe he’ll be like reincarnated or some other shit he never thought about until now.  
He shivers.  
Everything but coming back and do all this shit again, being born, growing up, feeling like shit and finally dying.  
Who would want that for ever and ever ?  
Stupid fucking humans and their shit beliefs.  
The clouds are getting pinker and he knows it means the sun is just about to make it’s fucking entrance and it’ll finally be all over.  
He puts down his last ever cup of coffee, slowly goes to open the door of the balcony and stands still, the fresh air of spring mornings feels so fucking good on his soon to be burnt skin.   
He told himself he wasn’t gonna cry, but the sky is so fucking beautiful he can’t hold back the tears of relief.   
And with the first lick of the sun on the valley far under his feet, his whole body’s burning, purified.  
He screams in delight with for the last thought ever, the words  
« such a heavenly way to die… »


End file.
